


I Can Be a Werewolf, If You Want Me To

by Oliivine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Slow Burn, fae!Stiles, fairy!stiles, seriously its slow, the sheriffs name is john and thats that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliivine/pseuds/Oliivine
Summary: There was always something strange about Stiles, and things just got a whole lot stranger now that he grew wings. Add onto that some bodies found out in the preserve, an oddly nurturing Derek Hale, and a stray cat. What is his life.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	I Can Be a Werewolf, If You Want Me To

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing this off a wacky idea that came to me in a dream. Apologies in advance.

Just a filler for now lol


End file.
